Old Friends New Lovers
by Fanlover14
Summary: Benny has been in love with his best friend Ethan for a long time, and has to find someway to tell him, just as Ethan begins to start having feelings for Benny as well. Benny/Ethan Slash! Rated T for guy/guy love!
1. New Feelings

**Okay so this is a Ethan/Benny pairing. I do not own MBAV, I wish though! That would be epic! Anyways this will be a multiple shot and I hope you all enjoy. I personally think it is pretty cute!**

Benny laid next to his friend Ethan as they both stared off into the night sky. "Hey! Look I think that's Orion!" Ethan hollered in excitement.

Benny turned his head to look in the general direction Ethan was pointing, all he could really see though was stars. He watched as Ethan smiled gleefully, like a child watching fireflies. Benny giggled softly at his friend, causing Ethan to look at him suspiciously.

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, I just don't see anything up there. All I see are stars." Benny exclaimed nonchalantly.

Ethan moved closer to his friend and grabbed his hand and pointed it to the skies.

"It's right there. Can't you see?" he asked.

Benny blushed as his friend cuddled close, he could feel Ethan's warm breath on his cheek.

"Y-yea, I see it now!" Benny said, clearly lying as he looked at Ethan's smile. 'He's so beautiful. Everything about him is!' he thought to himself as he began to smirk.

Ethan looked back at Benny, who was now looking at him and blushed. He hadn't noticed how close he had been to his friend, as he slowly scooted away.

"It sure is cold! I wish my jacket hadn't been lost at school today!" Ethan muttered grumpily.

Benny watched as his best friend shivered in the Autumn air, small wisps of frosty air coming with each breath Ethan took.

"Here, take my jacket. It will keep you warm." Benny said, already starting to unzip his jacket.

Ethan smiled as he took the jacket and wrapped it around him, bringing the collar to his cheeks.

'Wow, this smells...like Benny. Almost like..sweet cinnamon...' Ethan thought to himself, wondering or not if it was normal to like the scent of his friend. Ethan just brushed the thought away and got snug in the new jacket and smiled.

Benny couldn't help but smile at his friend, hoping he had accomplished in making him warm again. "So uh, whats the plans for tonight?" he asked quizzically.

Ethan sat up and looked at Benny with a slight smirk, "Well since my parents and Jane are at my aunt Nellie's for the weekend, we can have the house to ourselves. Maybe we could invite Sarah and Rory over-"

"Nah!" Benny said, interrupting Ethan. "We always invite them over, we never have any buddy time together!" Benny said annoyed with his friends idea.

Ethan nodded in agreement, not even remembering the last time he and Benny had done something alone. "Okay then, we can spend the night by ourselves. My mom and dad just bought that new horror movie that came out last week. We can watch that?" Ethan said, hoping the plan would appease the other.

Benny smiled at the idea and sat up next to his friend excitedly, "Wicked! I've been wanting to see that for so long!" Benny said excitedly, barely having time to breath in-between sentences.

Ethan giggled at his friends excitement, "Okay then, lets go! It's starting to get colder out here anyways!" Ethan said happily.

"Okay! I'll get the popcorn! Thanks E!" Benny said excitedly before getting up and making his way inside the house with Ethan.

…..

Benny watched as Ethan stared at the screen of the flat screen, completely oblivious to the movie playing in front of them. "I really think they could have used better graphics, what about you?" Ethan said, not even noticing his taller companion's hazel eyes were fixed on him.

"Uh..yea totally." Benny said, returning his eyes to the screen.

Ethan slowly turned his head to look at Benny who was now intently watching the horror click. He smiled, not even noticing that his heart was beating fast for no reason.

'His eyes, I've never noticed how pretty they are. Is that...weird? To think they are pretty?' he thought to himself. He could feel his chest almost flutter, confusing him even more. 'Why do I feel this way?' Ethan thought as he reached for a handful of popcorn. Not even noticing that his taller companion had also reached for some. Benny felt Ethan and his hands bumped slightly in the mess of kernels and buttery popcorn. Benny could feel as his face suddenly grew hot and drew his hand back instantly, "Oh..uh sorry about that!" he blurted out.

Ethan just stared at his best friend, and felt as the feeling in his chest became even bigger. "N-no its okay..." Ethan muttered softly.

He could feel his eye's lock with Benny's as the two stared at each other. Ethan's heart began to beat faster and faster as he looked into Benny's eyes. He noticed that Benny was just a few inches away from him now.

'When had he moved? I never even saw him move.' Ethan thought to himself.

Ethan gripped the fleece cover of the couch as he slowly felt himself leaning forward towards Benny. The noise of the horror film not even audible to his ears anymore, all he could hear was Benny's breathing and his own heartbeat, and he liked the sound of Benny's breathing for some reason. It was soothing to him. Benny felt as his neck craned forward softly and closed his eyes, inching closer and closer to Ethan's face. Ethan suddenly heard the front door open, as his mom and dad and a sickly looking Jane walked in. Benny felt as Ethan sprung back, sending the bowl of popcorn flying and as he fell face first into the couch cushion.

"M-mom what are you doing home! I thought you were going to spend the weekend at aunt Nellie's?" Ethan said trying desperately to hide his red scarlet blush from his mom and dad.

"Well we were, but your poor sister here seems to have caught the flu, she was blowing chunks all over Nellie's house-"

"Oh mom! TMI!" Ethan said interrupting his mother before she could finish. Ethan then noticed as Benny sat back up from the couch, looking pissed to no end.

"Oh Benny's here? Well, I don't wanna interrupt your guy's movie, I'm just going to go take Jane to her room and put her to bed." Ethan's mom said before turning to go up the stairs and was soon out of sight.

"Uh..sorry about that! Ethan exclaimed sheepishly, rubbing his now clammy hands together. "We can finish the movie though, they probably aren't going to stay up much longer after putting Jane to bed." Benny just nodded his head as he began picking up kernels and popcorn off the carpet. He didn't want Ethan to see the look of sadness over his face. He slowly picked up every kernel he saw, and finally placed the bowl of dirty popcorn back on the table. He turned and leaned against the table as he watched Ethan rewind what they had missed of the movie.

'Had..had he been leaning in close to me to?' Benny thought to himself curiously. As he began to eye the shorter brunette, he smiled.

"Hey Benny! Get over here I'm starting the movie back up again!" Ethan hollered out.

Benny giggled at his friend and sat back down on the soft blue couch, closer to Ethan once more.

…..

Benny laid in his sleeping bag at the foot of Ethan's bed and stared at the ceiling. He could see glowing stars littering the ceiling of Ethan's room. After the movie they had watched earlier Ethan was to tired to play any games so they had decided to go ahead and go to sleep. Benny had changed into some of Ethan's pajama pants and one of his shirts, he could smell Ethan's scent on them as he brought the soft fabric to his cheeks. Benny then looked over at the dark figure of Ethan's bed, he could see the dark curves of his friend sleeping in the cascading moonlight.

"Hey E, are you still awake?" He muttered quietly in the dark room.

He heard the covers move as Ethan turned to face him, he was indeed awake. "Yea Benny, something wrong?" Ethan said groggily, not fully aware of his surroundings. Benny just sat up in his sleeping bag and brought his knees close to his chest. "No..I'm okay, I just have a question." he said softly.

"What is it Benny?" Ethan said curiously, wondering why his friend had woke him up at one in the morning as he looked at his Spider man alarm clock.

Benny just stared out the window and took a deep breath. "If...if you liked someone. Like a lot, would you tell them, even if you were afraid they may not like you back?" he said softly, not wanting his friend to hear the fear in his voice. Ethan moved about his bed and sat up to look at his friend, now fully awake.

"Well, I mean it really depends on who it was. But I would tell them no matter who it was." the shorter brunette said with care in his voice.

Benny nodded softly, even knowing that his friend could barely see him in the dark. "But what if you were afraid, like what if they didn't wanna be friends after that? Or didn't feel comfortable around you anymore?" the taller brunette said, his voice almost a soft whisper. Ethan got up out of bed and sat beside his best friend.

"Well I would have to trust my instincts, if they were a true friend, they wouldn't leave or feel uncomfortable no matter what I felt, even if they didn't feel the same way. Why do you ask?" Ethan said suspiciously.

Benny looked at the dark figure of his friend, his heart was now racing as fast as it ever had. 'I can't keep it a secret anymore! I have to tell him!' Benny thought to himself, tears beginning to tug at his eyes.

"Are you okay Benny? You sound kinda upset." Ethan said, worry now growing in his voice as he heard Benny begin to sniffle. "Are you...crying?" he said worriedly.

Benny then buried his head into his knee's and began to sob quietly as Ethan placed a loving hand on his shoulder. "Benny whats wrong! Why are you crying!" he said as he watched his best friend break down right in front of him.

"It's nothing Ethan! I'll be fine!" Benny said, holding back sniffles in-between words.

"Benny please tell me whats wrong, its heartbreaking to see you cry! You know you can tell me anything. We are best buds!" Ethan said, clearly upset to see his friend in such a state of hurt.

Benny just cried silently, that's when he felt Ethan's arms wrap around him and pull him into a warm hug.

"Ethan, I can't tell you! I just can't-" Benny began to say before breaking into another fit of sobs. "Shh, don't cry. It's okay, I understand. You don't have to tell me then. Just know that I'm here for you whenever you want to talk. Shh, don't cry it's gonna be okay." Ethan said lovingly as he cooed and hugged his best friend. As Ethan held Benny he ran his fingers through Benny's coarse yet soft hair. 'This...feels so natural. I've hugged him before and never felt like this before. What's...so different now?" he thought to himself as he listen to Benny's sobs quiet down.

Benny felt as his body relaxed in Ethan's arms and he smiled as Ethan held him, his eyes puffy and nose still running. Soon he felt his heart slowing down and he closed his eyes. Ethan listened as Benny began to start heavily breathing and he knew he was asleep. Quietly Ethan laid Benny down in his covers and grabbed a blanket and pillow from his bed and covered them both up, Ethan scooted close to Benny. He didn't want him to wake up scared in the middle of the night and not have someone close to him.

'He's so...peaceful when he sleeps. It's almost...adorable. Is this right? It feels right, almost comforting." Ethan thought to himself as he watched Benny sleep. Ethan looked at his friend closely and noticed a slight smile on Benny's lips forming as he slept. Seeing this made Ethan blush and smile himself. As he laid there he quickly felt sleep overcoming him, and after looking at Benny's smile once more, he let sleep take over and was soon out like a light.

**There you have it! I will write more and continue the story once I get time but for now please leave reviews! It will be much appreciated! Thanks! And have a wonderful day!**


	2. Love at Last

**Okay, so I'm back! -Does epic happy dance- I know you you guys are eager for more! 'I hope they are!' oh wait did I say that out loud? Never mind, just ignore the guy typing behind the curtain. Ha, anyways we left off with Benny breaking down with Ethan and Ethan falling asleep next to him. On with the story! And I don't own MBAV! Sadly!**

Ethan felt as his eyes began to slowly open, sunlight had already filled his room as did the faint chirping of birds outside his window. Ethan turned over to see that Benny was still soundly asleep, even lightly snoring. Ethan could tell that Benny had been crying just hours before as his eyes were still red. Ethan brought his hand to Benny's cheek and slowly caressed it. He always hated seeing Benny so emotional, it broke his heart. Ethan watched as Benny began to stir, slowly opening his eyes to look at Ethan.

'He...he is just so beautiful...is it possible...that I may...like Benny.' Ethan thought to himself, as he watched his friend waking up.

Benny rubbed his eyes sleepily as he yawned, blocking out the bright sun coming from the window with his hands.

"Morning E..." Benny said as he began to notice Ethan's hand caressing his cheek. Ethan snapped back to reality as he drew his hand back quickly.

"Oh uh morning, do you feel any better?" he said worriedly, hoping that his friend wasn't still upset about last night. Benny just looked at his friends deep brown eyes and smiled.

"Actually, I do feel better, because of you E." Benny said sweetly as he noticed a blush come over Ethan's face. He smiled, knowing he had successfully made his friend blush.

"Benny, you know I'm going to always be here to help and protect you! And I am always going to be here when you need me. Your my best friend, and no one will ever change that. If anything ever happen to you...I...I don't really know what I would do." Ethan said, having to turn his head away from Benny's sight, tears tugging at his eyes as he thought about life without Benny.

Benny saw this and quickly moved closer to his friend and placed his hand on Ethan's.

"Ethan, nothing will ever tear us apart! I promise E! I will always be here in your life. Forever and ever...and I just want you to know, I'm grateful at having met someone amazing like you in my life to help me get through the tough times. I mean it E, your special to me!" Benny said, sweetly caressing Ethan's hand in his. Ethan felt as Benny held his hand in his and turned to his friend slowly. "You...think I'm special?" he said, a slow smile forming on his lips. He had never heard Benny say that to him before and it made his heart melt and eyes water, no one had ever told him he was special, except maybe his mom or dad, but that was it.

"Of course Ethan! You mean everything to me, and I would do anything to protect you and keep you safe!" Benny said sweetly, watching Ethan's eyes twinkle with tears.

"I...I don't know what to say...wait no...I do know what to say...I think your amazing to Benny!" Ethan said, tears beginning to slowly make their way down his cheeks. Ethan wrapped his arms around Benny and hugged him tightly. Benny blushed fiercely and held onto his now crying friend, silently rubbing his back.

"Whats wrong Ethan? Why are you crying now!" he said worriedly, still holding the shorter brunette sweetly. Ethan just hugged his friend tighter and sniffled back sobs. "It's just that..no one has ever told me such sweet things before. No one has ever called me amazing or special except my mom and dad. And to hear it coming from someone else...especially you..it...it makes my heart burst with happiness. I always felt useless to the world, like I never made a difference. And you come along and tell me otherwise, that I have made a difference. And that difference was meeting you Benny! Before we met no one talked to me, and everyone ignored me. But when we met, you were different! You wanted to be my friend!" Ethan cried out sobbing between each word as if he had built up a lifetime of tears.

Benny silently held his friend as Ethan spilled his emotions out to him, making Benny cringe with sadness. He had never known Ethan felt this way, or that no one had ever taken a interest in his life besides his parents.

"Oh Ethan...why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Benny said, as he continued to rub Ethan's back softly and nuzzled his chin in Ethan's bed ridden hair.

"I never wanted to bother you with my problems, I didn't want to seem like a wimp to you. I've always tried masking my feelings in front of you so that you would be happy. I never wanted you to feel sad and feel pity for me." Ethan whispered, as he closed his eyes and cried even more.

As Benny listen to Ethan speak, he became aware that all those times Ethan had been in a situation, he had never openly cried about it or talked about it often.

"Oh Ethan...never ever feel like you can't come to me and talk to me! I...I'm your best friend, your other half basically. No matter day or night, you can call me or come over any time you want. I know Grammy wouldn't mind and I never want you to feel like you can't express yourself!" he said sadly as he took in wafts of Ethan's scent. Ethan simply nodded his head gently to his friends soothing words.

'I know the truth now...I not only like Benny...I love Benny. And I'm okay with that.' Ethan thought to himself as he felt his friends warm arms caress his backside and rock him gently. Benny buried his head into Ethan's neck as he felt his shorter companion's body shiver violently from all the crying he had done, which was just now starting to quiet down.

'Now or never.' Benny thought to himself as he took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Ethan...can I tell you something?" the taller brunette said, his friend still buried in his chest sniffling. Benny felt as Ethan gave a slight head nod.

"Ethan...last night when I was crying and asking those questions...it was for a reason, a real reason. For the past few years now I've watched as we have grown up together and shared very fond memories together. You saw me through my parent's death when I was only eight years old. And you were there for me till the very end. We have joked together and laughed together, and in moments like this, cried together. And somewhere along the line...I began to think of you more than a friend." Benny felt Ethan's body quit shaking as he continued, "I don't know why or how but I just started feeling different about you. Whenever I would see you my face would always light up in a smile and when I would hear you laugh it made me melt on the inside. You began to give me butterflies in my stomach whenever I was around you. And you never cease to fail to make me feel lightheaded when you put your arm around my shoulder or hugged me. I guess what I'm trying to say...is that...Ethan..I love you!" Benny softly whispered.

'There I said it! Now he is gonna break away and tell me to leave!" Benny screamed in his head as he began to feel hot waves of heat overwhelm his face as tears began to well up deep from inside him. Ethan's heart was racing now, what he had heard just now was correct. As he kept replaying those words Benny had just said in his mind, like a record player that had broke and kept playing the same verse over and over. Benny watched as Ethan sat up slowly, careful not to break from Benny's grip, and looked at him. "What...what did you say?" Ethan said slowly, wanting to make sure his ears hadn't suddenly decided to quit on him. Benny just stared down into his friend's deep brown eyes.

"I said...I love you Ethan!" Benny said, afraid that Ethan would jump up then and there and yell at him. "I'm so sorry Ethan I-" Benny felt as Ethan shot forward and their lips collided. Shocked, Benny didn't know what to do at first, but it only took a second for his mind to register as he began to kiss Ethan back. Ethan felt as Benny ran his hands through his hair as Ethan let a slight moan escape his mouth. Ethan grabbed onto Benny's back and dug into it, deepening the kiss. After what seemed like hours to the both of them, Benny drew back and gasped for air. A sly smile beginning to form on Ethan's face. Ethan then leaned forward slightly and stopped at Benny's earlobe. "I love you to Benny, I really do. I guess I have to for awhile now but just fought to ignore the feeling, not wanting to believe it. But Benny I can no longer deny it, I love you with all my heart and I wanna be with you!" He whispered silently into Benny's ears, causing Benny to smile the happiest he had ever smiled since before his parent's had died so many years ago.

That night Benny laid in bed next to Ethan as they listen to the crickets chirp outside, with the occasional dog bark. Ethan rested his head on Benny's chest, listening to every breath and heartbeat that Benny had. Benny ran his fingers through Ethan's soft brown hair softly as he stared at the ceiling. "Benny, can I ask you a question?" Ethan asked as he sat up to look at his lover.

"Sure you can sweetie, you can ask me anything E!" Benny said, diverting his attention from the glowing stars to Ethan's eyes.

"When did you first know. That you loved me?" Ethan said timidly as he blushed madly. Benny just smiled at his new lover and took his hand, causing Ethan to blush even more than he already was.

"Do you remember back when we were about eleven, and that huge snow storm hit?" Benny asked, now smirking at Ethan.

"Yea, I remember, I was so terrified that night because the snow had knocked out the power to the whole city." Ethan said, looking off somewhere random as he brought back memories to himself.

"Well it was that night of the storm, you were so scared and cold. I remember holding you and telling you it would all be okay. You cried and cried the whole night no matter what I did, and I remember eventually I told you how we were going to grow up and be the coolest guys in school. And you quit thinking about the storm as we talked about the future till you eventually fell asleep in my arms. That's when I knew something was different, that my feelings were much stronger than just friends. I kissed your lips that night for the first time when I laid you down to sleep. And you ended up mumbling my name and shivering so I decided that I would hold you all night till I feel asleep so you wouldn't get cold." Benny said, smiling as he remembered the night like it was just yesterday. Ethan smiled at him intensely and grabbed Benny's chin and brought him in close as he softly kissed his lips, not parting for several seconds. Ethan drew back quietly and smiled.

"I love you so much Benny, how did I get so lucky to find a best friend like you, or should I say boyfriend!" he said happily. Benny smiled at this and took Ethan's hands in his and caressed them silently.

"I think we are both lucky, to have found each other like this. It can only mean one thing, and one thing only. We were truly meant to be soul mates Ethan. And I plan on giving you the greatest life out there! I promise E, no matter what!" Benny said lovingly, before drawing his boyfriend into a warm and relaxing hug. As they both laid there contently Benny could feel sleep coming to him slowly. Ethan could tell that this was happening and smiled as nestled up close to Benny, "Goodnight Benny, I love you!" he said sweetly to the taller companion who was now locking Ethan in a cage of his arms.  
>"Goodnight my sweet dream come true!" Benny said smiling sweetly as he felt Ethan relax in his arms, soon the both of them were fast asleep.<p>

**Awwww! How sweet! I hope you guys loved this. I don't know if I should continue this or not or leave it be. Anyways I will be working on new stories soon, but if you think I should continue this one just write me a review telling me what you think! And also I will be taking requests on stories if anyone wants me to write something specific and I will try my best to please all of you because I love my readers! And I only write Slash! Anyways I stayed up all night to finish this for you guys so goodnight world! Remember! Review! Please and Thanks! And see you soon!**


End file.
